ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gwendolyn Tennyson
Ben 10,000 |affiliation = Ben 10,000 Ben's Team Kevin Levin (boyfriend) |occupation = Hero College Student (formerly) |ability = Mana Manipulation Magic Clarivoyance Dowsing Flight Enhanced Intelligence Expert Martial Artist |relative = Max Tennyson (grandfather) Ben 10,000 (cousin) Kai Green (cousin-in-law) Ken Tennyson (first cousin once-removed) Gwendolyn Tennyson (first cousin once-removed; retconned) |alias = Gwen |equipment = Charms of Bezel |Alternate Counterparts = Gwen Tennyson (Prime timeline; younger self) Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10 What-If?) Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10 Timeline) Gwen Tennyson (RAT Timeline) |home world = Earth}} Gwendolyn Tennyson is the future version of the main timeline Gwen. She is one of Gwen's possible futures from an alternate timeline. *'This wiki, however, keeping in mind the logical fallacy in the remark, considers the timeline to be from an alternate timeline and not the current future.' *Matt Wayne too confirms that the timeline is one of the many possible futures, not necessarily Ben Prime's. }} Appearance In Ben 10,000, Gwendolyn had short orange hair that had bangs in the front. She wore a blue and black spandex suit and the Charms of Bezel on her right arm. She had a hood and only sometimes wore it. She had a belt with a cat on it, the same cat Gwen wore on her shirt when she was ten. In Ken 10, Gwendolyn had much longer hair, tied back in a ponytail. In The End of an Era, she looks more like she did in Ben 10,000. However, the Charms of Bezel have pink-coloured energy, instead of yellow. The cat symbol on her belt is a different shape, with pointier ears and pink eyes. Her shoes now have white toes and outsoles. She also has freckles and blue earrings. Personality History Ben 10 In Ben 10,000, 30 year old Gwendolyn came through a portal to the prime timeline and grabbed Gwen to lead XLR8 into her timeline. When Ben and Gwen were there they believed the "crisis" Gwendolyn was talking about was Vilgax and Dr. Animo. At the end of the episode Gwen realized that Dr. Animo was never the crisis, Ben 10,000 just needed a major attitude adjustment. In Ken 10, 42 year old Gwendolyn appeared as a hologram and gave Ken a stone creature as a birthday present. Later in the episode, she and Ben 10,000 were discussing whether or not Ben 10,000 should let Ken fight. Omniverse In The End of an Era, Gwendolyn attended Max's retirement party alongside her boyfriend Kevin. When the power went out, she helped the other guests evacuate. She helped Ben and Kai battle Maltruant, but ended up being temporarily frozen in time. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) *''Ken 10'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''The End of an Era'' (first re-appearance) Trivia *Gwendolyn's custom belt is her tribute to her days as Lucky Girl. Ben 10,000 Notes References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Pop-ups es:Gwendolyn Tennyson (Línea Temporal de Ben 10.000) Category:Classic Continuity Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Tennyson Family Category:Allies Category:Magic Category:Future Characters